


Snores

by Ghost_Fox_Goddess



Series: Nygmobblepot sharing a bed [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nygmobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Fox_Goddess/pseuds/Ghost_Fox_Goddess
Summary: Ed snores and Oswald has to stop him. Thats basically it.





	Snores

Ed and Oswald have been sharing Ed's bed for a while now. They've woke up to many things like waking up tangled in each other, grabbing hold of the other and hugging. This time Ed was fast asleep, Oswald woke because he kept hearing sounds. He turned to Ed, who unfortunately was snoring. He rolled his eyes and kicked Ed hard.

"Wha?" Ed said as he woke.

"You were snoring" Oswald hissed annoyed.

"Sorry" Ed replied tiredly.

"Please stop" Oswald said rolling over facing away from Ed.

Oswald closed his eyes and breathed out. Ed was quiet now, no snoring. Oswald smiled in delight and went to go to sleep again. Ed was still awake, he waited for Oswald to go to sleep first in case he snored. He waited for what felt like hours, but Oswald was now asleep. Ed closed his eyes, slowly drifting off.

A faint sound came from Ed, waking the smaller man.

"You've got to be kidding me" Oswald muttered to himself.

He sighed and kicked Ed hard. Nothing: Ed was still sound asleep- snoring.

"Edward! Stop snoring!" Oswald said loudly, trying to wake the forensic.

Ed still snored loudly which irrated Oswald more. He kicked Ed again, harder than last time. Ed woke up this time looking around for trouble. Finding none, he calmed down and looked at Oswald.

"What?" Ed asked annoyed.

"You were snoring. Again" Oswald stated fustrated.

"I can't help it" Ed pleaded.

"Yes you can. Now stop it" Oswald said "Snore again and I push you out the bed."

"Fine" Ed sighed and rolled over.

This time the room was queit, not a single snore was heard. Oswald smiled knowing he could finally get to sleep.


End file.
